


Still a Ways Before Change Happens

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: AU, Gen, NEXT hating, protective sibling dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for a drabble request on AwaitingMassProduction: "Black Tiger and Kaede, whatever happens, Black Tiger makes a good big little brother."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still a Ways Before Change Happens

**Author's Note:**

> I just sort of enjoy Kaede and Black Tiger interacting as siblings. I don’t know why.

She hadn’t really been crazy about the idea of having an _escort_ to and from Hero Academy at first, especially since she was already _almost_ 15 and could take care of herself. Back when she hardly knew the android, it almost seemed like a burden… but after having moved in with her dad and Barnaby, “Ebi” had sort of been a constant in her life. He helped her with her math homework, which no one else could do, and they kind of enjoyed music together. (Well, she was a little more “pop-oriented” than he was, but they could still appreciate a similar taste.) He’d become sort of a big brother, even if he was younger than she was.  
  
He was also kind of the only person she could discuss philosophy with. Barnaby was pretty interesting when she could get him on the subject, and even her dad had his moments, but she was pretty sure the android had them all beaten when it came to really examining life and thought and humanity. It was kind of _fun_ to hear about what he’d been doing and thinking on their walk back home.  
  
It was a crisp autumn day with a blue sky and absolutely no sign of something ominous when they took a turn into a shortcut they’d been using—and came across a group of boys that had to be a bit younger than Kaede. They didn’t particularly _look_ it, having the appearance of “well-bred thugs” or wanna-be gang members, and all eyes turned on the suddenly unwelcome travelers.  
  
It was really more instinct that told Kaede all she needed to know about them. “Oh, no.” She sighed. “NEXT haters. Let’s go around, then.”  
  
Oh of the broad-shouldered kids, the “leader” it seemed like, didn’t plan to let that happen. “Hey, are you that stupid NEXT-loving bitch?”  
  
A shorter, soft-spoken thug confirmed before any other answer could be given. “Yeah, that’s Kaburagi.”  
  
The “leader” grinned toothily. “Oh yeah, even better. A dirty fucking NEXT. And—what? Boyfriend? Brother? Doesn’t fucking matter, we’ll take care of both of ya.”  
  
The android had been perfectly still, busily assessing the situation and gaining data about where each individual was. It was when the “leader” took a _swing_ at Kaede that he finally interfered, catching that wrist—and lifting the boy off the ground with it.  
  
Kaede was still stunned at the language and the almost-violence, eyes growing wide with the scene in front of her. A lot of the would-be attackers shouted and fled. A few simply backed away and watched.  
  
The captive boy clawed at the android’s hand, then attempting to kick him in the side. When nothing worked to dislodge the hold, he spat, “You’re a fucking NEXT, too?”  
  
“No.” He answered calmly, simply. “Though at this moment in time, I wish that I were.”  
  
Adrenaline was still causing her heart to beat out of her chest. She was angry and hurt and so _frustrated_ by the attitude of those little delinquents; but she had to rise above that. They both did. They needed to serve as examples. “Ebi, it’s okay.” She assured without fully feeling it. “I’m fine, so let’s just go.”  
  
Despite the boy still struggling and kicking, the android glanced over impassively. He had already compiled a series of photos of the perpetrator, automatically filled out a police report on the incident and was preparing to send it all directly to Sternbild Central Station. “Are you quite certain he should not be reported to the police, Kaede?”  
  
It was tempting. She didn’t really want to admit to how tempting. Truth was, though, they hadn’t done anything that would get them anything more than a slap on the wrist and even _more_ angry with her, with all NEXTs. “Yeah, I am. And you know Dad wouldn’t be happy if we were late.”  
  
“I suppose you are correct.” The android agreed, simply _dropping_ the culprit. Fear was a bad thing. _Inspiring_ fear was a very bad thing. But certainly being very convincing of his point was important. “Do not allow me catch you treating anyone badly because of what they are, ever again.”  
  
Kaede couldn’t help but smile as Ebi nodded once, then turned and took up residence at her side again. Even the little jerk scrambling away didn’t make her feel as good as knowing her father’s influence on the android was obvious and deep. “Do you mind stopping at the store on the way back? I think you deserve a reward.”  
  
“I do not mind.” He responded. “So long as we are not late.”  
  
“I think we’ll get a pardon.” She assured. “We’ll get something to bring home.”


End file.
